Beyond the Limit
by beyond-worth
Summary: Beyond scuffed.   Insanity… Didn't they know that insanity was within the eyes of the beholder and by Beyond Birthday's standards he was completely sane. Or as sane as he could get stuck behind these dull grey wall that made up his prison.


** -Beyond the Limit-  
><strong>

**Summary:** Insanity…'Didn't they know that insanity was within the eyes of the beholder and by Beyond Birthday's standards he was completely sane...

**Warning:** Character death and sinister shinigami...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or Another Note if I did the series would have turned out quit different. Both belong to their respected owners.

Chapter 1

January 21, 2004

A series of loud 'Clanks' could be heard throughout the cold and drafty prison as the heavy steal bar doors slammed shut locking after each inmate was within their cells. Back to the same four dull grey walls that greeted them everyday most for the rest of their lives. A pair of inmates made their way back to their prison cells, one was a tall dark haired man around the age of 30 and the other was a young bald headed punk that could be no older that 21. The two slowed down as they came toward the 400 hundred block. The 400 hundred block was disserted except for one cell.

"Hey check it out," the dark haired inmate indicated with a nod of his head toward the cell 404.

"Huh?" Came the intelligent reply from his bald head companion.

"O! Is that?"

"Yes," the dark haired man replied. "He is the one behind the Los Angelus serial killings a couple years back I believe. Joe in cell 389 said he is called B."

"B? What kind of name is that?"

"No idea."

"Hum… He doesn't look like much." Baldy voiced as he and his cell mate looked through the bar's of the cell at the figure within.

Nearly two years had past since Beyond Birthday had been arrested and locked away within this California state prison for the rest of his natural life. Two long years of looking at the same dull four grey walls which was only broken by the routine shower breaks and on the rare occasions when he was let out side to wonder around the court yard. When the other prisoners were kicked away behind bar's separated from him as if the prison guards didn't want him to contaminate the other inmate's with his insanity.

Beyond scuffed 'Insanity…'

Didn't they know that insanity was within the eyes of the beholder and by Beyond Birthday's standards he was completely sane. Or as sane as he could get stuck behind these dull grey wall that made up his prison.

It was a pointless life… meaningless even. He had lost his purpose in life… the moment he had lost to L.

L

No…

Not just L…

Naomi Misora… He hadn't taken into account of her actions within his grand scheme. Only focusing on the one standing behind her. The man he wanted to defeat.

L… and now he paid the ultimate price.

To have his purpose in life taken away was a fate worst than death in his book.

"Damn that woman. I hope she suffers." Beyond couldn't help muttering under his breath from his prone position on his bed. If you could call it a bed. Bed's were suppose to be comfortable, not this lump. The concrete floor would be more comfortable.

"Hey." A voice broke through B's dark thoughts making his mind come to a stand still. The said voice belonged to the young bald headed inmate.

"Hey you." he said again.

Beyond just continued to sate at the grey wall before him not moving a muscle.

"It's B isn't it… You're the guy responsible for all those murders in Los Angelus a few years back." Baldy prompt the serial killer. Only to be meet with silence and Beyond's still turned back. Baldy's eyebrow had begin to twitch in anger.

"Silent as a grave… I bet your nothing but a freaking psychopath, all messed up in the head. Crying out for attention because your childhood was nothing but a tragic story that no one cared to hear." Baldy ranted at B who continued to stare a head making the inmate even more furious.

"And what the hell kind of name is B any way. Some lazy ass name your parents had given you. What were they so damn lazy to even name you a pr…"

Baldy stopped his rant as the slouched form of Beyond Birthday had straightened upon his previous words. Beyond then tilted his head to the side creating several popping noises that could be heard throughout the cell. B lend his head back his dark messy hair falling away from his eyes as he turned his head in that awkward angle to stare at the two convicts outside his cell door.

Baldy and his dark haired companion felt a shiver run up their spines. Dark soulless eyes gazed at the two men. Eyes so empty it felt like one was being swallowed up into the deep dark abyss.

Beyond's calculating gaze held the two con's paralyzed in fear. Their fight or flight instinct on high alert. This was no one they wanted to cross.

Beyond's eyes narrowed then at the two men and upon his face graced a smile,

It wasn't a nice smile… no this smile belonged to death himself and just for a second the two inmates thought they say his eyes glow red.

"Boo."

That one simple word made both inmates jump and they begin to back away from the cell in front of them. From the monster within, nearly tripping over each other in their hast to get out of there.

Beyond watched as the two men raced away from his cell. Their name's and life span's clearly read above their heads.

The young bald headed one name was Mike McClain and the dark hair man's name had been Kyle Rodriguez.

"Man what a freak." the voice of Mike McClain could be heard.

"Ya," agreed the voice of Kyle Rodriguez. "I hope Kira Kills him.

"I'll say… fucking psychopathic freak."

Beyond only listened to their dwindling voices. His head still cocked in that odd angle. The sinister smile that had graced his face had fallen with their departure.

"Kira" Beyond whispered.

"Surely you've heard of him," came a deep scratchy voice form behind him. Beyond turned his head back towards the wall he was staring relentlessly at earlier. He was greeted with a sight that would be sure to give any normal person nightmares. But not B. No his eye's merrily glowed an eerie red as he looked at the being standing before him.

The being in fact was a shinigami, one of several that graced existence. The shinigami was 7 feet tall even slouched as he was. Long white hair covered his mummy like body that had in several places looked like it had been sewed back together. He was wearing baggy white pants that were held together by a black studded belt making him a sight to behold. But that wasn't the most interesting part. It was the metallic like visor with its engraved eye on its surface that covered the shinigami eyes upon his mummified face that drew the attention.

"The one people are calling Kira… the one who kills criminals with his signature heart attack," the shinigami continued.

Beyond's eyes narrowed at the towering figure.

"What of it." B replied. "Cain."

The shinigami named Cain grinned at L's ex-successor reviling sharp teeth.

"So you have."

"Just because I'm incarcerated doesn't mean I do not listen."

Cain's grin turned even sharper. "Still as cynical as ever Beyond Birthday."

"Hm… There will never he a percentage drop in that aspect." B replied to the shinigami as the gazed at his lanky form he knew since childhood. Yes the shinigami had been around for a long time. The same shinigami that had first explained to Beyond what the numbers were above peoples heads and had taught the young B how to read them. Cain was also the shinigami responsible for the eyes that Beyond Birthday cared since birth.. The shinigami who had dropped his eyes in the human world…

Why..

Because he was bored.

B couldn't begin to fathom why Cain would do such a thing. To drop his eyes that were so essential for him to exist. B could only theorize that the shinigami realm must be a dull place to live..

How right B was to come to that conclusion.

"Tell me Cain why have you graced me with your divine presence?" B inquired.

"Things have gotten interesting thanks to Kira. The shinigami realm hasn't been this excited in a very long time."

'This excited,' the thought ran through Beyond's head like a lightning bolt. 'Why would the shinigami realm have any interest in such a thing… Unless…'

"Unless the shinigami realm is in some way or form connected to Kira and how he commits his crimes," B finished his thought out load.

"Oh?" Cain inquired back a B. His voice deepen in amusement.

"There is a 80% chance that I am correct. 90% thanks to your reaction."

'Reaction indeed,' thought Cain. 'Only you would be able to read me Beyond Birthday.'

"Yes you could say that…" Cain said not elaborating on the subject.

"Well?"

"What?…"

"Don't be stupid. Tell me. It's an insult to your intelligence."

"Indeed… Several months back a shinigami dropped his notebook in the human world out of sheer boredom. A human had gotten his hands on it and had become what people have called Kira."

"A shinigami notebook… Hmm… I see and the consequences of such an act are…"

"Deadly," Cain supplied.

"Cain why haven't you mentioned this shinigami notebook before."

"Because it's none of your concern."

"Oh?…" Beyond replied eyes narrowing intensely at the shinigami.

"Why mention something in which you could never have. That would just be cruel of me."

"And your mention it now?"

"Heh… Because I felt like it."

'Damn shinigami.' Thought B a scowling at the chuckling annoyance before him.

'If only I had known of this information sooner.'

'Things could have been different.'

'Much different.'

"Why didn't you just drop your own notebook in the human world instead of your eyes." Beyond asked the shinigami who had finally came back from his cackling fest. "Wouldn't it have been more productive."

"Oh… Why would I do something I have already done before." Cain grinned at the scared man before him… all teeth and no smile.

"I dropped my eyes because I had nothing else to do… and my eyes seemed like a good idea to relive my growing boredom. You Beyond Birthday have been my greatest form of entertainment yet…" Cain had begun to chuckle once again.

Beyond gritted his teeth and clenched his fist tight upon his tucked in knees. Eyes hard and staring at the shinigami before him.

He was no one's entertainment…

No one's…

"No…"

"Oh?"

"I am no one's entertainment not yours…."

'Not L's.' he finished in his head.

"That is where you are mistaken Beyond Birthday. At any given moments time I could have grown bored of our deal and I could have with one stroke of my pen kill you."

B just stated defiantly back. Cain just cackled in amusement.

"You still amuse me even now."

"If shinigami could die I'd kill you."

Beyond's statement just sent Cain off into a fury of laughter…The laughter itself was chilling to the bone.

"I suppose I should tell you that your beloved L is on the Kira case now."

Beloved… L… in the same sentence. It was so wrong in so many ways. Beyond's eyebrow couldn't help but twitch at the thought.

"Perhaps Kira will be able to do what you couldn't." Cain gloated.

'Shut up…'

"To do the one thing you couldn't do."

'Shut up!…'

"Defeat L."

"_Shut up_!" Beyond all but screamed at the shinigami. His rage bubbling forth at an uncontrollable rate. B in his anger had uncurled from his position on the bed to lean toward the shinigami.

He really want this shinigami dead.

Badly…

The need to kill coursed furiously through his veins making him pant and glare murderously the tall lanky figure.

There had to be away to kill a shinigami.

There just had to be.

"But that is not the reason why I'm here."

Beyond gaze sharpened and he sat up straighter at the shinigami words.

What could Cain mean. It's true Cain hadn't really answered B's question earlier. Distracting him with the notebook.

"Anytime now."

Beyond Birthday's eyes widened at the shinigami.

A shinigami notebook… which had fallen into the human world... into human hands… Kira's hands… Kira who can kill his victims with just a name and a face through the method of a heart attack. That means…

Beyond's thought process had come to a screeching halt as the terrible pain raced throughout his body originating form his heart.

He was having a heart attack and Kira was the one doing it.

Beyond leaned forward on one hand while the other clenched at his shirt over the location of his heart. Pain like he never experienced before wracked his body. He didn't know which was worst being set on fire or having a heart attack. Beyond panted as he slowly turned his head upward to look at Cain.

The shinigami had the most sinister grin on his face that B had ever seen. Cain's face even though it was covered by that visor was starring straight at B as if he could see him.

'Damn shinigami… he knew what Beyond's fate would be. Perhaps it was a fitting end for Beyond Birthday to be killed by a shinigami notebook, He had their eyes after all.

"As entertaining as you are Beyond Birthday all things must come to an end." Cain said to the dieing man.

Beyond's eyes had begun to tunnel, the only thing that remained in focus was Cain. B could only watch as the shinigami reached up and took off his visor leaving the empty eye sockets for all to see.

Well for those youwho could see a shinigami…

Cain reached out toward B with one palm stretched out.

"Now I can take back that which is mine."

Beyond Birthday's scream could be heard throughout the prison making the inmate's cringe and shrink back in fear at he noise. The whistling of the guards on duty could be heard as they raced toward the origin of the scream.

And if one would listen closely they would hear the sound of laughter.

A chilling laughter…

The laugh of a shinigami…

**A/N: **Poor B. I really do like him, but this idea kept bugging me until I typed it up. Hope you all enjoyed.

**beyond_worth**


End file.
